Peripheral blood lymphocytes and platelets have been used as model systems for some aspects of the central nervous system. It has been demonstrated that lymphocytes express specific binding sites for neuropeptides. Also, the existence of specific spiperone binding sites was described on these cells. Studies are being conducted to characterize the spiperone binding to human peripheral lymphocytes and related cell lines.